


Midnight Talks

by intrepidyoongi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Weird Talks, not really planned, weird ass plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidyoongi/pseuds/intrepidyoongi
Summary: "Hey Jungkook?""Yes Taehyung?""Why is the sky blue?"Or in which two friends have weird midnight talks.





	1. Pineapples

"Wake up! Jimin is coming over and I want everything to be perfect!" Jungkook squints his eyes, not yet used to the light. "Will you calm down for a second?" "No." Yoongi grabs Jungkook's blanket and throws it away. "Be gone." "I am so loved, jesus." Jungkook mumbles while getting out of his bed. He walks over to his closet and takes out a black shirt with some jeans. He's making his way over to the bathroom when suddenly the doorbell rings. "Why are you still here? Get the fuck out!" Yoongi shouts at Jungkook, pushing him towards the backdoor. "Well fuck." Jungkook is standing there, in his pyjamas, clothes in his hand. He sighs and takes out his phone. "Tae?" "Mmh yeah?" "Can I come over?" "Sure." Jungkook smiles, noticing the change in Taehyung's tone.

"Hoseok! Wake up and help with cleaning! Jungkook is coming over!" "Why bothering cleaning up when the two of you are gonna hang at the roof anyway?" Taehyung frowns, thinking about Hoseok's words. He abruptly turns around and walks out Hoseok's room. "You're welcome?" Hoseok shakes his head and rolls over. He picks up his phone and looks at his text messages. As he sees his boyfriend's name, a smile appears on his face.

**Bambie**  
You coming over horse?

**Hoseok**  
You're so mean  
like what even

**Bambie**  
See you in a bit

Hoseok rolls his eyes before he gets out. He quickly throws on an outfit and makes his way over to the kitchen. As the doorbell rings, he can clearly hear Jungkook's laughter. The two of them storm into the kitchen, tickling each other. "Oh hi Hoseok." Jungkook awkwardly says. "Hi." Hoseok gets up and gets ready to leave. "I'm not gonna be home tonight. Please don't go on the neighbour's roof." Taehyung gives Hoseok a mischievous smirk and shrugs. "Can't promise anything." Hoseok sighs and gives him a friendly slap on the head. "I hate you so fucking much, you pig." "I'm gonna get my clothes on if that isn't a problem?" "Nah go ahead, you know where the bathroom is." Taehyung bites his lip as Jungkook passes him.

Once Jungkook has his clothes on, he joins Taehyung on the couch. "So what are we doing, hyung?" Hyung. The word is ringing inside Taehyung's head. He and Jungkook always have been very good friends, so why was the word bothering him now? "Tae?" Jungkook leans closer to Taehyung, worried about his hyung. "Huh what?" "You were zoning out?" "Oh I'm sorry." "It's nothing. What were you thinking about anyway?" Taehyung was startled at his question. "Oh nothing special." "Oh okay." An awkward silence rises upon them. "Let's, uhm, watch a movie?" "Yeah sure, I'll get some snacks and drinks." Taehyung smiles at Jungkook before getting up and making his way over to the kitchen.

Several movies later, the two of them are exhausted. And slightly drunk. "Let's go to our spot." Taehyung slurs. Jungkook giggles and takes Taehyung's hand, making his heart flutter. They climb up the stairs, leading them to the roof. On the way over there, they take some blankets and pillows. Once they are on the roof, they climb over to the roof of the neighbours. Just because it was a way nicer roof to lay on. Jungkook is the first to lay down. He then proceeds to pat the place next to him. Taehyung lays next to him, adoring the sky. "The stars are nice today." Jungkook nodded before closing his eyes. "Taehyung?" "Yes?" "Why are pineapples called pineapples? I mean why aren't they called ananas?" Taehyung laughs at his drunk friend. "Because they look like pine cones." "Woah. I'm amazed." "You're drunk." "You're drunk as well." Jungkook turns and looks right in Taehyung's eyes. "I'm cold." Taehyung groans and opens his arms. "Come here then." Jungkook grins and gets in Taehyung's arms. He closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hyung. Just before he falls asleep, he hears a faint sigh coming from the boy. As he is already dazed off, he doesn't pay attention.

"Joonie?"

"Yes, Jin?"

"They're on our roof again."


	2. Trump

Taehyung feels some water hitting him and he slowly opens his eyes. "What the fuck is happeni-" Before he can end his sentence, he gets sprayed by Jin's water hose. "Get off my damn roof you punks!" "Ah hyung! Stop it!" "I am not your hyung!" Taehyung playfully places his hand over his heart, acting shocked. "That hurts." "I don't care, get off my fucking roof or I'm gonna spray your boyfriend as well!" "He's not my boyfriend, Jin." "Whatever you say. Now be gone." Taehyung sighs before slightly nudging Jungkook. "Jungkookie?" Jungkook mumbles something inaudible. A smile appears on Taehyung's face. Jungkook was rather attractive when he was half asleep. He nudges him a bit harder this time. "Tae..." Jungkook makes grabby hands at his hyung, who sighs. "We have to go down, Jin is gonna get mad." "Down? On me?" Taehyung gulps, his eyes bulging. "W-what did you say?" "I don't know, what did I say?" Taehyung shakes his head. "If you're not gonna get up, I'm gonna carry you." Jungkook shrugs, turning away from Taehyung. "Fine." Taehyung picks him up in bridal style, groaning a little bit. "If we're falling from this roof, I'm blaming you." Once they make it down safely, Jungkook nuzzles closer to Taehyung. "Don't let me go just yet." Taehyung walks over to the couch, placing Jungkook next to him. The latter is quick to crawl into his armpit and fall asleep.

"Bambam get off me!" Hoseok shouts as Bambam is sitting on his back. He was currently trying to unlock the door, which was hard with his boyfriend on his back. "I'm gonna slap you so hard!" "Try me." Hoseok groans and desperately tries to throw him off. "I'm stronger than you, horse." "When will the abuse ever stop?" After another five minutes of struggling with opening the door, Hoseok finally succeeds. Bambam gets of his back and starts running around in the hall. "God, I love your house!" "Quiet down! I think Tae is sleeping." Hoseok fast walks towards Bambam putting a finger on his lips. "Don't wake the pig, he'll be a burden." "Ah you love him, don't say that kind of things about your friends." "Try living with that pig." Bambam shakes his head, walking to the living area. "Uhm your pig is not alone." Hoseok frowns before making his way over to the living room. What he sees there is honestly the cutest thing ever. Jungkook, laying down on Taehyung, his face hiding in the crook of the latter's neck. "So are they dating now?" "No, they're friends. Friends that are too blind to see that they're in love with each other." "I think they're gonna be out for a while, maybe you and me could have some fun?" Bambam smirks at Hoseok. The latter was doubtful at first but quickly gave in.

Loud noises were aible to be heard, which made Jungkook wake up. He looks at the position he's in and a slight blush creeps up his cheek. Then the memories of yesterday started to flood back into his mind, making him shift awkwardly. He also remembers asking Taehyung if he was gonna go down on him. He face palms himself before getting up. The noises becoming louder and Taehyung laying there so cutely was just too much for him. He decides to write Taehyung a note, before leaving. He simply states that he had to be somewhere and didn't want to wake him up. Satisfied with his idea, he leaves Taehyung's and Hoseok's place behind him, making his way over to his favourite restaurant.

"Jungkookie" Jungkook smiles at Jimin, wrapping his arms around the older. "Long time no see!" Jimin nods, leading him to the bar. "What can I prepare for you?" "The usual." Jungkook smiles. "It's gonna be ready in like ten minutes." "So what brings you here?" "Oh I don't know, it just occurred to me that I haven't been here in a long time." Jimin smiles at his dongsaeng, glad that he was here. "Well, I'm happy that you're here. Haven't seen you in a while." "That's because your boyfriend always sends me out when you come over." Jungkook notices the small blush creeping up Jimin's neck. "He's not my boyfriend." mutters Jimin, looking at the tip of his shoes. "You're not dating?" "No just very good friends." Jimin looks away, hinting that he doesn't want to talk about it. Jungkook gets the hint and quickly changes the topic. "So how's everything going with you?" "Oh, things have been great lately. The restaurant is doing really good, my mom is doing better." Jungkook smiles, hearing that ms. Park was okay. "I'm happy that I came here."

The moment Taehyung wakes up, he notices the emptiness beside him. He groans and sits up. That's when he notices Jungkook's note. As Taehyung reads the piece of paper, a smile appears on his face. He gets up and storms to his room. There he opens his beside table and puts the note in. Once his euphoria wears off, he notices the sounds coming from Hoseok's room. Taehyung visibly cringes before running downstairs and putting music on. It doesn't help much. Taehyung frowns, thinking of ways how to keep himself busy. He makes his way over to the kitchen, wanting to prepare some noodles. At that moment his phone goes off. A groan leaves his lips as he takes out his phone. The moment his eyes land on the contact name, a grin spreads across his face.

**Jungkookie**

Wanna come over?

**Jungkookie**

Yoongi hyung isn't home.

**Taehyung**

Of course! :)

He unplugs his phone from the aux and makes his way over to the hall. There, he puts on his shoes and jacket. He doesn't bother saying goodbye to Hoseok since he wouldn't hear him anyway. Lastly, he grabs his keys and slams the door shut.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why Trump became the president." shouts a drunken Taehyung at some random program that was playing on the television. "This program isn't about the president?" Taehyung looks at Jungkook with confusion in his eyes. "Then what is it about?" "Birds." Taehyung frowns before laying back in Jungkook's lap again. "I'm too drunk for this shit." "Why are we always drunk?" "It makes things more spicy." Jungkook giggles at the word spicy. "Ah Jungkook! You're such a kid!" "You love me for it." Taehyung shrugs, mumbling a quit "Yeah I guess so." As the program continues, the two of them can't stop laughing. "C'mon that bird does look like good ol' Donald!" Jungkook closes his eyes, laughing and clutching his stomach. "Oh god, Taehyung stop it! My tummy hurts!" "I'll take care of it." Taehyung smirks and places a fairly light kiss on Jungkook's stomach. "There you go, all beter now." Without looking at Jungkook's flustered face, Taehyung turns back to the television.


End file.
